Radio Wars
by LKANENITE
Summary: A 4 hour drive, 3 WWE superstars - 2 of them don't get along, and 1 radio. Fun? We'll see. Cody/OC, Ted.


**A/N:** I don't even know what this is ahahah. Another one-chap story to go along with 'Payback's a Bitch', I Guess? Same Characters. Different moment. This is the result of no sleep for a longggg amount of time. Review with your thoughts.

* * *

"You can stand under my UMB- AH-RELLAAA! ELLA ELLA AYYEE AYEEEE"

Ally grimaced from her spot in the back seat, at the awful sound hitting her ears - The awful sound that was Ted DiBiase Jr. attempting to sing.

She knew he was doing it just to annoy her.

It was no secret that the million dollar man's son and she didn't get along. In fact, that was an understatement. They had a love/hate relationship with one another. They hated and loved to annoy the crap out of each other.

Unfortunately for the both of them though, there was one thing that constantly linked them together, one thing that caused them to always be around one another. And that one thing?

Cody Rhodes.

Yes, the son of the American Dream himself was Ally's boyfriend, and also Ted's best friend. Which, most of the time, bought him a front row ticket to getting caught in the middle of their childish fights. Lucky Cody.

So here the three of them were, driving to the next town for a WWE show. Stuck in a car for 4 hours, but the only road Ted was on, was the one that involved him annoying Ally as much as possible.

And so far - it was working.

"Please change the song!" She begged for the millionth time.

"No Way!" He exclaimed loudly over the music, turning around from the passenger seat to face her. "This is my jam!" He told her excitedly, as he quickly spun back around and continued singing over enthusiastically.

"I hate to be the one to break it to you loser but… You don't have a jam!" She yelled, as she reached forward and changed the radio station. Sitting back in her seat, Pleased when she heard AC/DC blast through the speakers.

"Uh-uh." He simply shook his head disapprovingly, and reached out his hand to change it back, looking out the window singing along with Rihanna's Umbrella.

"Oh my God." She whined, throwing her head back in frustration. "I'm dying. This is what dying is like."

Cody, from the driver seat chuckled at her dramatic use of words.

"Cody!" She frowned, "Make him change the song."

Before he could even open his mouth, Ted interrupted. "Your boyfriend can't save you." He said, as he turned around to face her, a smirk on his face. "He's DRIVEEEEEEEE-ING." He said in a teasing tone.

"Maybe if you hadn't have drunk so much last night, you wouldn't be hung over." She retorted back. "And YOU would be driving right now like originally planned."

"Yeah? Well. Get over it." He struggled to find a comeback. "And besides, Cody was the only other option. If you drove, we'd be dead." He said, earning laughter from Cody. However, Cody immediately stopped laughing when he saw the stern look his girlfriend was giving him through the revision mirror.

"Babe I love you. But your driving is intense…" He tried to reason.

"OH! Ouch Alyson!" Ted laughed loudly, "Do you need some ice for that BURN?"

Ally crunched her eyebrows at Ted. "Shut up Theodore I hate you" She spat out.

"Love you too sweetheart!" He replied, grinning sarcastically.

"Excuse me while I throw up."

"Babe, I told you to sit next to me." Cody told his girlfriend.

"I don't want him sitting behind me." She shrugged. "He's like a freaking 1 year old; you have to keep your eyes on him at all times. Who knows what kind of creepy shit he gets up to." She trailed off, "Why you let him hang around you, I'll never understand." She told Cody.

"And I'll never understand why you two can't just TRY to get along for one day…" Cody sighed.

"Because," Ally said, "He is simply-"

"PRICELESS!" Ted cut her off loudly.

"No. Impossible to tolerate." Ally corrected.

Ted scoffed, and stuck his nose up in the air at the insult before continuing to his loud singing. "UNDER MY UMBRELLA ELLLA ELLA AYEEEE AYEEEE UNDER MY UMBERALLA" He belted out. He loved annoying her.

"Change. The. Station." She said, kicking the back of his chair with every word she spoke.

"Kick my chair again and I swear to god I'm turning around and climbing over there." Ted threatened.

She kicked the chair again; Pleased when she saw she was now annoying him.

"I mean it. One more time and I'll-"

"You'll what, tough guy?" She challenged.

Without a word and in one swift movement he had unbuckled himself from his seat and jumped over to the back seat beside her. She squealed as he put her in a headlock. Not a hard one – but strong enough that she couldn't get him off her.

"Get off me you freak!" She yelled, trying to fight him off her. No luck "Ew! You smell like old man!"

Ted leant forward and sniffed her. "You smell like Cody." He told her.

She stopped fighting him, and looked up at him. "What are you doing smelling my Boyfriend?" She asked accusingly, half joking, half freaked out.

"I'm not! I wasn't!" Ted quickly defended.

"How do you know what he smells like then?" She smirked.

"Oh grow up." He spat out, climbing back over to the front seat.

"Yeah go sit back with your loverrrrrrrrrrrrr!" She teased.

"Hey!" Cody piped up, "I take offence to that."

"Don't Baby. I know you're straight." She winked at him.

"Ew." Ted fake gagged. "And you know I'm straight! I'm married!"

"Yet, apparently, you're sniffing men."

Ted muttered curse words under his breath, as he kept his eyes firmly on the road in front of him.

Ally smirked, taking the hair band off from around her wrist and stretching it, aiming it at the back of Ted's head. She let go, and watched it fly through the air, and flick him square in the back of the head.

"OW!" He exclaimed, bringing a hand up to rub the back of his head, as he quickly spun around to face her. She looked at him innocently, "What?"

"What." He mocked, turning back around angrily.

Ally looked around her, bored. However, she smirked when she realized Ted's bag sitting on the seat beside her. She quietly unzipped it, and started going through his stuff.

She instantly spotted something, and started making a taunting clicking sound with her mouth.

"So tell me, Married man…" She smirked, "What are you doing with these?" She asked as she held up a small packet.

Ted turned around annoyed, "What?" He asked, his eyes widening as he saw what she was holding. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING GOING THROUGH MY BAG?"

"You first!" She grinned. He just glared at her, snatching them out of her hand and shoving them back into his bag which he pulled over into the seat with him. "Oh this is good." She sighed, "Condoms in the bag of a married man. And you can't say your wife because she's not on tour. In fact, she's never been on tour come to think of it…"

Ted looked over at Cody his eyes pleading for him to get his girlfriend to be quiet.

"No way. We're waiting..." Cody grinned, "Married man."

"Ugh. Some best friend you are."

"Some HUSBAND you are!" Ally retorted back.

"Touché." Cody grinned at his girlfriend.

"Shut up!" Ted said, angrily.

Ally ignored him, "So, I know you hate Kelly Kelly… But maybe it's a cover up. Is it her? I mean, she WOULD do any one, but surely even she has limits? No. I take that back… she would do anyone."

"It's not her." Ted said.

"Hmm..." Ally thought, "One of the Bella's?"

"No." Ted dismissed.

"Candice?" Cody was in on it now too, just as curious as his girlfriend. "She seems to hang around you a lot."

"No." Ted denied, "She's just annoying."

"Hang on a sec Codes." Ally stopped her boyfriend from guessing again. "Maybe we're completely on the wrong track here. I mean… he has been smelling guy's… is it that douche Gabriel? He seems like your type."

"NO!" Ted shouted appalled, shaking his head furiously, "no no NO!"

"Beth?" Ally asked, "After all… she is built like a man."

"It's not a man!" Ted yelled loudly. "Would you stop?"

"You're seriously not going to tell me?" Cody asked, frowning. "I'm your best friend." He said sadly.

"It's no one." Ted lied, "Randy probably put them there." He said, not realizing that that excuse, really wasn't the best one to use.

"Um, EW." Ally said, disgusted. "Since when does getting married mean you turn gay?"

"Oh grow up I didn't mean it like that." Ted said, "He probably put it there as a joke, knowing you'd snoop through my bags."

"Whatever," She shrugged dropping the topic, "But Cody, when we get married… Don't turn gay on me."

"If he's managed to survive sex with you and still be straight, he's a keeper." Ted told her.

"Oh cause I'm so repulsive." She said sarcastically. "What does that say about you? When I first met you, you hit on me."

"I was young." Ted replied simply.

"It was last year."

"I was young." He repeated.

"Ted, my girlfriend is the hottest girl ever." Cody said matter-of-factly. "Last year, she rejected you. Move on."

Ally laughed, as Ted glared over at Cody. "Man she's got you whipped! What a bitch! Take the advice of this song," Ted said, as he turned the volume back up. "Shut up and DRIVE!"

"Speaking of shut up songs – simple plan suits you perfectly." Ally said smugly.

"Yeah? Well the next song suits you just as perfectly." Ted mumbled, loud enough for both Cody and ally to hear.

With absolutely no idea as to what the next song was, Ted only hoped the radio would be on his side.

They sat quietly, waiting for the next song to come on.

And when it did, Ted groaned as Ally and Cody started laughing uncontrollably.

"And now The truth comes out." Cody said, amused. "Seriously? Lay off my girlfriend, dude." He joked; As Ally shouted "No thank you Theodore!"

Now it was Cody and Ally's turn to belt out lyrics.

"I WANT TO DRIVE YOU INTO THE CORNER. AND KISS YOU WITHOUT A SOUND! I WANT TO STAY THIS WAY FOREVER. I'LL SAY IT LOUD!!"

Ted slouched back in his seat, pulling his hat down over his eyes.

"YOU MAKE ME SO HOT! MAKE ME WANT TO DROP! YOU'RE SO RIDICULOUS, I CAN BARELY STOP! I CAN HARDLY BREATHE. YOU MAKE ME WANT TO SCREAM!!!!"

Ted was officially on riot against radio.


End file.
